


Традиционное

by gmelinii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmelinii/pseuds/gmelinii
Summary: Какими бы прожженными вояками не были все они, сколько бы битв они не прошли, Такео всегда выглядела так, будто сошла с обложки какого-то популярного журнала для подросток.





	Традиционное

**Author's Note:**

> ->для подросток  
> От слова "подростка" (жен.), феминитив. 
> 
> ->Сейра  
> Решила в мужской версии имя не склонять.

Какими бы прожженными вояками не были все они, сколько бы битв они не прошли, Такео всегда выглядела так, будто сошла с обложки какого-то популярного журнала для подросток. Если что-то и выбивалось из построенного ею образа, то она старалась это тут же незаметно поправить, будто бы не специально, как-то так получилось случайно. Нет-нет, что вы, она не тщательно выверяет каждое свое движение или действие, и она точно не тревожится о том, чтобы понравится окружающим. 

Рассортированные по цветам, выглаженные и вкусно пахнущие кондиционером вещи в шкафу, ни единой пылинки и даже развода от мытья на любой поверхности в комнате, безмолвные репетиции поз и движений перед зеркалом — кто на Такео посмотрит, если узнает, что дом не такой же идеальный, как хозяйка? — хоть и стали обыденными для Тао, но все также огорчали ее. 

Подбор наряда на каждый случай и чтобы не было повторений, даже если это поход в ближайший магазин. И конечно же каблуки, всякий раз каблуки. Стук ее каблуков был узнаваем Тао из тысячи. Макияж легкий, нежный, но не яркий, будто бы ничего и не наносила на кожу. Тао силилась понять, зачем все это, ведь в доме из мужчин только Сейра, да и тому плевать. Он, кажется, смотрит только в сторону бойкой Шинву, а не смотреть на это алое затмевающее все солнце порой сложно, но, конечно, Тао об этом никому и никогда. Такео хотела семью. Большую, счастливую традиционную семью. Чтобы муж был если некрасивый, то просто хороший душой. Чтобы дети были, и если не свои, — модификация тела может плохо сказаться на здоровье детей, а Такео этого бы точно не хотела — то приемные. Чужих не бывает. Много-много детей, чтобы и им не скучно и грустно было из-за вечно работающих родителей, и чтобы Такео знала, что дома кто-то ждет, чтобы просто любить их всех. 

Тао нравились руки Такео, они были ласковыми и теплыми настолько, что даже руки Регис не сравнились бы с ними, а ведь благородная тоже тщательно следила за собой. Не то чтобы Тао довелось проверить, какие руки у Регис, но как-то М-21, вступая в очередную словесную перепалку с ней, насмешливо мурчала о холодных руках Регис и что их бы согреть. 

Тао нравилась ее доброта и забота, которые просто были, даже спустя столько времени, столько модификаций, предательств, битв и потрясений. Они не были наигранными, чистые и искренние. Все еще ярки те моменты, когда даже внутренняя жизнерадостность Тао иссякала, а Такео успокаивающе шептала и нежно обнимала, прижимая к себе. А один раз она еле ощутимо коснулась губами виска Тао и тогда это было сравни падению, не болезненному, но такому же шокирующему. 

Тао нравилось, когда Такео ошибалась, употребляя какое-то слово на корейском неправильно или неверно выбирала интонацию. Иногда она забывала что-то докупить по просьбе Сейры и ему приходилось на ходу придумывать, что приготовить. Тао просто нравилось, что Такео _делает что-то не так_. Это была не злоба и не желание увидеть, как больно потом после ошибки будет. Хотелось видеть напарницу настоящей, живой, а не какой-то идеальной куклой. Тао вспоминались дни, когда всего этого не было вовсе и Такео не говорила «Битвы битвами, а мы все-таки девушки». 

Не нужно ничего поправлять, хотя бы не так часто и не выверено. Не нужно сдувать пылинки каждые пять минут и разглаживать складки на юбке, не нужно подбирать наряды, да понеудобнее, не нужно приукрашивать себя. Не нужно, не нужно, не нужно, потому что она прекрасна такой, какая она есть. Такео просто нравилась любой и всегда. 

И семья была бы, и дети были бы, Такео могла даже и не начинать об этом говорить, Тао уже готова. Она бы отдавалась так, как отдавалась всегда программированию и взламыванию. 

Тао как-то спросила «Что насчет девушек? Вы могли бы понимать подруга подругу с полуслова!».

Такео как-то ответила «Это мерзко.» 

Тао смирилась.


End file.
